


Screw You All

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Dean, Ticklish Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel keeps poking Dean, and it’s not long until others join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screw You All

Dean yelped when a finger poked his ribs, “Stop!” Another couple of pokes followed, “Don’t.”

"We just want to see that pretty smile of yours, Dean-o." Gabriel teased. He and Sam were on one side of Dean on the couch, Cas on the other. Gabriel had begun poking and prodding at Dean the second that Sam mentioned offhandedly that his brother was ticklish, which Dean vehemently denied.

"Caaaas, make your stupid brother stop.” Dean whined, curling toward his boyfriend. Cas just watched on with an amused grin.

Gabriel was persistent and even talked Sam into helping him. Now, two set of hands poked and pinched along Dean’s right side. Dean started to shake with held-in laughter.

A poke to his left side had Dean glaring up at his boyfriend with a betrayed look in his eyes, “Traitor!”  
Cas couldn’t hold back a grin as he reached down and pinched Dean’s side, “Guhuhuys don’t!”

“‘Operation: Tickle the Snot out of Dean Winchester’ is a go!” Gabriel decreed, and the three assailants converged on Dean, tickling his sides and stomach and ribs, even sneaking a few tickles to his armpits and neck.

"Nohohoho!" Dean cried, trying to curl into a ball.

"Yes!" Sam laughed, "Serves you right, for all the times you did this to me when I was little."

"Nohohhhot with threehehehehee people! This is- ahahaaha sohohhoohoho unfair! Bihihitches!" Dean shoved at Gabriel, only to have Cas grab his arms and haul them over his head, "NohohohoHOHO DON’T!"

Sam and Gabriel went to work tickling the crap out of Dean while Cas just watched his boyfriend’s face grow redder and practically split from his huge smile.

Gabriel found the sweet spot on his hips and Dean lost all coherency for a few long moments before Cas called his brother off.

Dean curled into Cas and wrapped his arms around his own sides. “I hate you guys.” Dean grumbled, “Screw you all.”

"Watch your tongue, Dean. You’re too ticklish to talk like that." Gabriel tsked, pinching his hip.

Dean huffed, snuggling into Castiel’s lap.


End file.
